Velocity Star the Cat
Velocity Star the Cat is a Fan Based Character made by http://v-16.deviantart.com/ Basic info *'Name:' Velocity Star *'Nicknames:' V, Star, Kitty *'Gender:' Female *'Age:' 18 *'Species:' Cat *'Birthday:' Jan 19 *'Orientation:' Straight *'Status:' Taken *'Father:' Venture (Velocity) *'Mother:' Stella (Star) Get it? *'Step-Father:' Inert *'Likes:' Fish, nachos, milk, anything blue, stars, the ocean, space *'Dislikes:' Staying still, fizzy drinks Background story Velocity Star is the daughter of Venture and Stella, two scientist. Venture studied plants and oceans, traveling the world on many occasions, visiting new countries to find out more about the environment that existed. Stella studied space, stars, and the planets, also traveling the world a lot, visiting UFO sitings and wherever meteors landed. On one expedition Venture and Stella met and fell in love, marrying a year later and giving birth to Velocity not long after. Venture and Stella still traveled the world but only studying plants and oceans, Stella gave up her profession for Velocity. When Velocity was 5, Stella was bored of the family life and divorced Venture, leaving Velocity with him. Velocity was heartbroken when she didn't find her mom the next day, but Venture kept traveling taking Velocity everywhere with him. Venture was also heartbroken by Stella's choice, but was very glad he got to keep Velocity. Five years later Venture and, now 10-year-old, Velocity were on a boat with a team of scientists studying the ocean. They all had their scuba gear on and everything was going well until it was time to go back to the surface. Too distracted by his new discovery, Venture didn't realize Velocity was stuck under water and her oxygen tank was empty. When Venture realized she wasn't there and went back to look for her, Velocity had stopped breathing. Luckily he got her to a hospital in time and she was okay. However, that incident cause Venture to get a lot of bad publicity and he was forced to either quit his traveling life or find a suitable and safe home for Velocity. On Velocity's 11th birthday, Venture dropped off Velocity at Stella's new house, promising to come back for her when she was 18. Stella had since re-married to a cat named Inert, who inherited his father's company, and had 2 kids, though they weren't hers. Stella was distant with Velocity, not knowing how to treat her and often treating her as if she was less important, Stella's other kids stayed away form her going as far as not being in the same room with her, and Inert didn't even try to talk to her, ignoring her when she was there. Velocity felt abandoned and unwanted by both of her parents, running away a couple of days later to a little community not far from where her mother lived, though Stella didn't bother to go looking for her, nor did she ever tell Venture. She couldn't come up with a reason to bring her daughter back to her. In the years that Velocity ran away she became a bounty hunter. It all started with a "Lost Pet, Reward $$$" sign she saw in the new community. She focused on small "Lost Pet" "Missing Pet" "Stolen" signs to make a living, she was at the time around the age of 12-14. During that time she lived in a small tree-house outside the community. It was when she wanted a real house that she started going after "WANTED" persons. Now, 18-year-old Velocity lives in a new community living in a tree house she made outside of the city limits, this time it was an actually house in a tree not just a little empty room. She has many friends, a boyfriend, and is very happy. She occasionally looked up her father and mother on the computer to see what they are doing, but doesn't have any plans to see them again. Meanwhile, Venture did go back to Stella's house on Velocity's 18th birthday to pick her up, having planned a perfect day with his daughter, only to find out that she's been missing for 7 years. That same day Venture quit being a scientist and started to look for Velocity. Now Venture ventures for Velocity. Gallery Velocity Star The Cat by v 16.png My Princess by v 16.png Velocity by v 16.png Category:Cats